banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mumbo's Mountain
Mumbo's Mountain is the first of nine worlds in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. The door to this level is located just to the right of the entrance to the lair, so the player should have no trouble finding it. The puzzle is conveniently located right next to the world's entrance beyond a small fenced area and only requires one Jigsaw Piece to complete. This is the first world in which Mumbo's Skull is located. Below is the theme song for Mumbo's Mountain that you can play and listen to: Mumbo's Mountain Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Conga Number of Moves: Three Jiggies Needed: One Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Orange Transformation: Termite Classification: World Theme: Tribal Village Points of Interest *Mumbo's Village **Mumbo's Skull **Juju *Ticker's Tower *Stonehenge *Conga's Tree Abilities Learned *Talon Trot *Beak Buster Attack *Egg Firing (Spitting and Farting) Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Destroy the Orange Switches': At Conga's Tree, you must make Conga throw an orange at you while you are on top of one of the Orange Switches on the ground. Make him hit all three switches to obtain a Jigsaw Piece. #'Give Chimpy an Orange': Climb up Conga's Tree and grab an orange there. Then, walk over to Chimpy and give him the orange for a Jigsaw Piece. He'll then leave and make the stump rise. #'Defeat Conga': Stand on the top tree platform so you are at equal height with Conga and fire Blue Eggs at him when his guard is down. After three hits, he'll drop a Jigsaw Piece. #'Jump into Mumbo's Eye': Do a Flap Flip Jump into the right eye of Mumbo's Skull, which contains a Jigsaw Piece. #'Destroy the Huts': Destroy the huts in Mumbo's Village with the Beak Buster Attack. The last one destroyed contains a Jigsaw Piece. #'Near the Ruins': In the middle of the Stonehenge ruins, near the Bottles' that teaches you how to do the Talon Trot. #'Feed Juju': Fire Blue Eggs into the mouth of Juju the Totem Pole until they all have disappeared. #'On the Hill': On the steep hill between the village and the entrance area. #'On Top of the Termite Mound': Change into the termite and climb to the top of Ticker's Tower to find the Jigsaw Piece. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': On an island in the middle of the lake. #'Green': In a hut near Mumbo's Skull. #'Orange': On the Stonehenge Ruins. #'Pink': On a platform near the entrance area. #'Yellow': On the slope between the ruins and Conga's Tree. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #In a small alcove on the hill above the lake. You need to be the termite by speaking to Mumbo Jumbo. You can also get it with a well-timed jumped from the fence above as Banjo and Kazooie. #When one segment of the Juju the Totem Pole is left, jump on top of it and Flap Flip to retrieve the Extra Honeycomb Piece. Witch Switch *Located on the platforms along the cliff near Conga's Tree. Banjo must have already raised the tree stump on which Chimpy was standing on. The Jigsaw Piece appears at the top of Mumbo's Mountain's entrance in Gruntilda's Lair. Exit the world as the termite and climb the mountain to get it. Mumbo Tokens *Behind the purple Jinjo. *On one of the edges near the Witch Switch. *Inside Ticker's Tower. *Behind the Stonehenge Ruins. *Under the small "bridge" to Mumbo's Skull. Extra Lives *At the top of Ticker's Tower, near the exit. *Inside one of the huts in Mumbo's Village. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Bottles *Juju *Chimpy *Jinjo Bad Characters *Grublin *Bigbutt *Ticker *Beehive Boss *Conga Mini Games *None Trivia *Originally, the world for the music was different, but Grant Kirkhope was asked to change it. The original song can be heard in Ticker's Tower. *Of all the worlds which feature a transformation in both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, this is the only one where the transformation can be skipped and still be able to complete the world 100 percent. Using a combination of very quick jumping and possibly the Beak Buster Attack, both Ticker's Tower and the mountain above the world's entrance can be scaled without the termite transformation. *The entrance to Mumbo's Mountain and Rusty Bucket Bay have their pictures conveniently placed next to each other. Gallery Conga's Tree.jpg|Conga's Tree Mumbo's Skull.jpg|Mumbo's Skull Mumbo's Village.png|Mumbo's Village Stonehenge.jpg|Stonehenge Ticker's Tower.png|Ticker's Tower Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Organization Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Files Category:Forums Category:Hidden categories Category:Site administration Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Community Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Policy